


Reflection

by 57821



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57821/pseuds/57821
Summary: Christine and her relationship with her hair.
Kudos: 13





	Reflection

She grows it out long, thick and as free as she wants it to be, standing proud and high. To her delight and surprise, Baba does not mind and proudly ruffles it. He sits her down and weaves stories into her curls, palms slick with olive oil, a tradition passed on in the family that he eventually teaches to her before his passing.

After many years in France, she bleaches her hair when she receives the news of her potentially joining that famed opera company. The tough liquid seeping onto her scalp leaves her with tough burns. She sobs for hours on end, praying for something, anything to save her and Mamma Valerius talks her all throughout it, holding her close. It is by sheer luck that she did not dye it before her audition. The damage takes a toll on her hair and she abandons her trusty hot comb for the time being, exchanging it for cheap blonde wigs carefully dyed in the same bleach mixture. 

Many years later, she learns that Erik had fallen into a similar predicament in his youth and the two muse over their shared experiences while Christine guides his bony hands over her own healing head and becomes the teacher this time, braiding a new story in her hair. Passing over her Baba's wisdom, his memory, over to him.


End file.
